Lost
by Lady Valkyria
Summary: When Lizette Loocke finds herself alone in the middle of London, she has no idea what to do. But she runs into a certain butler, and thanks to the gift her parents gave her, she is safe, for now.. SebastionxOC
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN SEBASTIAN AND CIEL OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR LIZETTE, AI, BELLEDANDY AND VESPA. THEY ARE MY OCS! COOKIES TO ALL WHO UNDERSTAND THAT!**

**~LADY VALKYRIA  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**I paced back and forth in my bedroom. I looked down at the in my hands, a medallion with the Queen's seal. A gift from my parents, but I mustn't get side tracked. Today is the start of THE trial. I cannot miss it, even if it means… facing HIM. Soon the police will escort me to the courtroom, until then… I have to wait in this cramped room.**

**I didn't enjoy being in small places especially after that incident… I had to put that monster behind bars, for my sister's sake… and myself. I turned to my suitcase, and opened it to look at its contents. My hands were shaking as I looked through the pictures of all the dead bodies that were murdered. **

**The poor girls didn't have a chance to live their life… It was taken from them by that bastard. I then examined the murder weapons. I matched the weapons to the pictures, by telling which death the girls had received. Like the girl's face that was bashed in… a crowbar.**

**I clenched my hand in a fist in anger. I had to get that man! But now it is today, I can't let anything ruin this day! Then a knock came at my door. I walked towards it and asked, "Who is it?" A deep voice responded, "Room Service." I stared at the door baffled, "I didn't order room service…." The voice spoke again, "It is courtesy of the hotel."**

**I quickly packed my suitcase, I knew something was up. I held it close to me and said, "Enter…" The man walked in with a smile on his face, and he went to close the door. I knew what was next and quickly jumped out of the window onto the emergency staircase. I heard the man shout and chase after me. The only thing I thought of was to keep running, and not to be caught.**

**If I am caught this case… is over and I will be dead. I'm the only person who dares go against the man. I couldn't go home; I had to find some place. Far away or at least hide me for a short time. I spotted a mansion that we a museum and quickly ran inside. I hid amongst the numerous tourists following the tour guide as the man that was chasing me didn't bother checking here.**

**I smirked to myself but when I tried to leave, I felt the crowd pushing me with them. I struggled to break free and sighed in defeat. I looked at all over the mansion missing the name and such. But my eyes soon landed on a young boy, couldn't be no older than 12… Besides him was a handsome butler, but the boy had an eye patch on. **

**As if on cue, the tour guide spoke, "That is Ciel Phantomhive, heir to the Phantomhive Estate. Beside him of course is his butler. But the child lost his parents to the estate being burned down. After having it rebuilt, he took the initiative of running the Phantomhive Inc."**

**I frowned at the child and sighed. I silently wished to myself, "If only he had someone to care for him… A child forced to grow up is torture… I just wish I could help the child somehow…" I began to feel dizzy, and held my head. As we were walking down the stairs, I felt my legs give out from under me. I saw myself going down the stairs fast, and heard the people scream.**

**Before I made impact, I saw darkness and the room had silenced. I thought to myself, "Am I dead? NO! I CANT DIE!" I saw a light far from me, and I tried running towards it. But as I kept running the light was getting farther from me. I stopped and panted and I noticed another light to my left. **

**One last chance, Lizette Loocke… I ran towards the other light, and saw it getting closer. I smirked as I got closer, feeling like I had won. Then darkness consumed me again, as I crumpled on the floor. I didn't even know if I had reached the light or not….**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN SEBASTIAN AND CIEL OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR LIZETTE, AI, BELLEDANDY AND VESPA. THEY ARE MY OCS! COOKIES TO ALL WHO UNDERSTAND THAT!**

**~LADY VALKYRIA  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One<span>**

**I opened my eyes tiredly, as I looked around at my surroundings. I found myself somewhere strange; it looked like London, but earlier than my time… I tried to stand up but my legs wouldn't let me and I mumbled to myself, **

**"Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore, are we?" **

**That's when I realized how stupid I just sounded, one I just quoted from the movie The Wizard of Oz and now saying a dog's name I don't even own. I finally managed to stand up and called out for my sister, **

**"Sophia! Sophie! Where are you? I hope this isn't another one of your games… I don't have time for this." **

**I continued to stumble around until I finally had no other choice but to stop. What was I going to do? I whipped out my cell phone and when I tried to make a phone call all I got was buzzing. I growled at the phone and put it away. I dug into my purse again this time pulling out a medallion that had the Queen's seal. I whispered as I glared at the thing, **

**"This thing… is what started this… I had to read up about this time period." **

**Clenching the medallion close to my chest, I closed my eyes trying to recall the day I received this from my parents.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

**_I sat down before my parents as they welcomed me home, _**

**_"It's so good to see you again Lizette! I'm so glad you managed to pull yourself from your busy schedule to come visit us."_**

**_I sighed and smiled softly at them, _**

**_"I only came because you guys asked me to. I'd rather be looking up more information on that bastard… But seeing you two, is worth the time off, I assume so…"_**

**_My mother smiled at me and pulled out a box. She handed the box to me and began to explain as I opened it._**

**_"I found this a few months ago. It belonged to your ancestors. They used to assist the Queen of England, and their proof was that beautiful medallion. It has her seal on it; we wanted to give it to you Lizette." _**

**_My father smiled at me and replied, _**

**_"Yes, I believe it would be beautiful on you. Perhaps during your free time you could research about."_**

**_I smiled at them again, and pulled out the medallion, dangling it before me. It was truly beautiful, yellow gold chain, possibly 10 karats. The medallion on a blue sapphire, engraved in it the queen's seal. I put it back in the box and smiled at them again, _**

**_"Thank you mother and father. I appreciate the gift."_**

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

><p><strong>I sighed at the medallion, and decided to put it around my neck. Father was right; it did look beautiful on me. I spun around immediately feeling tons of looks on me. What the hell is their problem? They act as if I'm in my underwear… I looked down quickly at myself, to find myself in a nightgown. I covered myself up with my arms and shivered. That's when I heard a handsome bone chilling voice behind me, <strong>

**"Excuse me Madame. But don't you think it is quite improper of a fine lady such as yourself to be walking around in such attire?"**

**I held a glare on my eyes as I spun around to tell this man a few things or two. I stopped myself the moment my brown eyes met a pair of red eyes. A flash of Vincent came to my mind and I stumbled back away from the man. He raised a brow at me, and walked towards me to help me up. I began to notice other things besides his eyes… **

**He had short raven black hair, a pale ivory complexion. The clothes he wore were what a butler would wear, all in black. He had white silk gloves on his hands as he dusted me off. The moment I realized I was still staring at him, I slapped his hand away from me, the glare returning to my face.**

**"Who do you think you are?"**

**The mysterious stranger laughed at my response, and noticed the medallion around my neck. **

**"Are you with the queen?" **

**I was about to say 'No' but my mind took over, **

**_'What if I said yes? If I want to learn stuff perhaps it would be best if I lied. After all, this medallion is proof…'_**

**I forced a smile on my face, and spoke elegantly, **

**"Why, yes. She has sent me to aid…." **

**I tried to remember any name in one of the books I read. That's when I slipped and said, **

**"Master Phantomhive! Now if you excuse me I best be on my way!" **

**I was about to walk off quickly, when I felt his gloved hand grip my shoulder, stopping me. He spoke again, **

**"Oh forgive me for my manners my lady. I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the Phantomhives." **

**He bowed and looked up at me again, **

**"Please come with me. I shall take you there myself, and perhaps we can give you better attire." **

**I bit my lip and blushed, covering myself again. I scoffed and replied to him, **

**"Alright! You can take me to see Master Phantomhive. That would be best anyways… I am Lady Lizette Loocke. Also, for your information… I lost my luggage so that's why I am dressed like this!" **

**Sebastian chuckled again, and took my hand before kissing it, **

**"Of course, my lady. Please, Follow me." **

**I reluctantly followed Sebastian; wherever he takes me will be my new preoccupation. Perhaps this was nothing but a very bad dream… if it was I'll wake up soon, hopefully…**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN SEBASTIAN AND CIEL OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR LIZETTE, AI, BELLEDANDY AND VESPA. THEY ARE MY OCS! COOKIES TO ALL WHO UNDERSTAND THAT!**

**~LADY VALKYRIA  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**When he opened the door for me to step inside the mansion, I gasped at its surroundings. It was definitely bigger than my parent's mansion. Sebastian spoke as he touched my shoulder, causing me to glare at him.**

**"Please wait for my return my lady, I must fetch you some elegant clothes for you to wear. I will return before you can even utter my name."**

**I scoffed as I noticed he was gone already. I crossed my eyes wanting to prove that he wouldn't be that fast,**

**"Sebastia-"**

**A dress was held in front of me with its undergarments and Sebastian stood behind it with a smirk gracing his handsome face. I quickly snatched the dress from him, and headed to the nearest room to change into. But before I entered the room, I sighed and quietly muttered,**

**"Thank you Sebastian…"**

**I closed the door, and quickly changed. The attire he presented me with was a long purple gown with white silk gloves. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed, rolling my hair up into a bun.**

**I walked out of the door and the butler was already gone. I looked around and wondered where I would start first.**

**"Perhaps I should look for the master of this estate…"**

**I climbed up the stairs, and found myself before the study. I smirked,**

**"What better way than to find the Master in his study."**

**I knocked at the door, and heard a boy call out,**

**"Come in."**

**I reached for the door knob but someone else opened it. My eyes once again met those familiar crimson orbs, and he stepped aside allowing me in with a bow. I walked in gracefully, thankful for all those etiquette lessons years ago. I calmly took my seat, and saw the little boy glaring at me.**

**"Who the hell are you?"**

**I glared at him in return and replied,**

**"Didn't your mother tell you that cursing is such a rude way, especially when speaking to a lady!"**

**He slammed his hands on the desk and growled,**

**"Answer my question!"**

**Two can play that game, I, too, slammed my hands on the desk and returned in the same tone,**

**"My name is Lizette Loocke, I was sent here by the queen herself! Here is my proof!"**

**I held out the medallion so he could see,**

**"Now little boy! Where is your master?"**

**He scoffed in return, and replied in a serious tone,**

**"I am the Master of this estate. I am Ciel Phantomhive! Besides, I don't need extra help from the queen. Especially, from a pathetic woman."**

**I growled at the little boy, clenching my fists angrily,**

**"PATHETIC? I WILL SHOW YOU PATHETIC YOU LITTLE BRAT!"**

**I lunged at the little brat only to be stopped by Sebastian as he caught me around the waist, and forced me back in my seat. He kept his hands on my shoulders so I couldn't get back up.**

**I scoffed and said,**

**"Look. Obviously neither of us wants to help each other, but I've read that you are doing certain investigations. I am an excellent detective, and since the queen would go out of her way to send myself here, I suggest you smile and accept my offer."**

**Ciel thought long and hard, perhaps thinking that I was right. Finally the boy spoke,**

**"Fine you may stay but I swear if you dare do anything like that again, I will have Sebastian throw you out of here."**

**I smirked at the kid,**

**"Do not worry, fair Master Ciel. I wouldn't dare waste my temper on you again."**

**Ciel glared at me and ordered,**

**"Sebastian, please take Lady Loocke to her new room. I will have clothes prepared for you considering you came here with nothing."**

**Sebastian released me, bowing before his master with his gloved hand over his heart,**

**"Yes, young master. Please come this way Lady Loocke."**

**I stood up from my chair and followed the butler. We walked through endless halls and I began to notice that perhaps Sebastian was the only servant here.**

**I questioned aloud,**

**"Is Sebastian the only servant here? That's quite odd for a mansion…"**

**Sebastian answered my question without looking back,**

**"No, there are four other servants besides myself. There is of course, Tanaka, another butler, Mey-Rin, a clumsy maid, Bard, a untalented cook, and Finny, our powerful gardener."**

**I felt a sweat drop appear on my forehead and a thought reached my head, **_**'I'm stuck with crazy people… Just great.'**_** I finally sighed and asked,**

**"What about Master Phantomhive? Where are his parents? Why is a child contro-"**

**Sebastian had turned around, his crimson eyes staring right through me. If it weren't for the fact that I was quite used to those kinds of stares, I'd be shivering. I took a step back as the butler walked towards me, the candles moving rapidly at the pace he was moving. When my back met the wall, Sebastian was before me, his face extremely close to mine. I didn't waver to best I could, and he replied,**

**"Master Phantomhive's parents were killed in a fire years ago. That answers your questions, Lady Loocke. Let's keep going."**

**Sebastian moved away from me and I watched him as he walked ahead of me. I didn't know what to say after that, I was silent as we walked. No child shouldn't have to go through the pain of losing his family. I know if that was me, I'd be devastated. I already hurt with the fact of Lucas missing and Sophie…broken. I bit my lip unconsciously, wondering how to smooth the conversation or at least getting it to return. I was growing quite bored, and the one thing I hate was silence…**

**We stopped at a door and Sebastian opened it, "Here is where you will be staying, my lady. Is there any other questions?"**

**I walked inside the room and turned to meet his eyes again. What question could I ask? What was there to ask? This man wasn't normal; he definitely didn't meet my criteria of being human. I clenched my fists, as I stared at him carefully.**

**I chose my words carefully, and asked, "What are you?"**

**I saw a smirk play across those lips and he only replied before closing the door, "I'm simply one hell of a butler."**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN SEBASTIAN AND CIEL OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR LIZETTE, AI, BELLEDANDY AND VESPA. THEY ARE MY OCS! COOKIES TO ALL WHO UNDERSTAND THAT!**

**~LADY VALKYRIA  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**I glared at the door, and turned away from it. I clenched my fists angrily, and dashed towards my bed. I threw myself on the bed and thought to myself, "H-HOW DARE HE? I only asked him a simple question and he just answers me with that…" I stood up and began to change into a nightgown, as I finished dressing, I thought of something.**

**A grin graced my lips at this thought, "Wait… he can't be one hell of a butler if he can't do his job… I have to screw him up! But, how? I'll figure it out later, I'm tired…" I yawned, and lay back in my bed, falling asleep instantly.**

**The Next Day**

**Sebastian awoke the servants and told them their orders. He prepared breakfast and went to go wake up the young master. As he climbed the stairs towards Ciel's room, he looked towards the east where the new guest was. That woman perplexed him; she acted so differently than other women.**

**It amused him when she resisted him, most women swooned over him. But she ignored him and instead glared at him. The fact that she was already questioning if he wasn't human slightly surprised him. Even so, he truly enjoyed teasing the woman and seeing her different reactions.**

**Sebastian opened the door and pulled open the curtains. He walked towards Ciel and woke him up, "Young master, it is time for you to get up. I have prepared your breakfast." Ciel yawned and sat there, as Sebastian unbuttoned Ciel's shirt and dressed him. Ciel stood up and walked out the door, as Sebastian followed him.**

**He stopped at the stairs and turned towards Sebastian, "Wake up our guest. I don't want to wait for her at Breakfast! Be quick Sebastian!" Ciel went down the stairs as Sebastian smirked, and headed towards the guest's room.**

**I lay on my bed happily, I dreamt of being home and looking for my precious cat, Sebastian. I heard the door opened, and there stood my cat. I smiled at him and called to him, as I lay back down tiredly, "Sebastian, there you are. Come over here and lay next to me, I have to tell you about my terrible dream."**

**Sebastian chuckled but did as I requested and lay next to me, waiting for me to realize that it wasn't my cat but the butler. I stretched and began to speak, "I had the worst dream! I woke up in the middle of London, and I ran into this despicable butler! It was horrible, and the worst part is he had your name, Sebastian."**

**I reached my arm out to pull the cat into my arms, but instead felt a strong chest. I opened my eyes; my vision was blurry with sleep. But the one thing I recognized in my daze was a pair of red eyes, and immediately I woke up.**

**I quickly jumped away from him, and threw pillows at Sebastian. He caught each pillow, and stood up from the bed, putting the pillow back to where it was. I glared at him, and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"**

**Sebastian chuckled at my reaction and replied to me, "I was only following your orders my lady." I thought frantically, and then I realized I must have been talking in my sleep. I glared at him in return, thankful that the room was still dark and hiding my blush, "I WAS REFERING TO MY CAT! I would never want you to lie beside me! EVER! Not even if we were the last two on EARTH! NEVER!" Sebastian chuckled again, and merely brushed off my insult, "I only came in here because the young master wanted to make sure you were awake. He did not want to wait for you at breakfast."**

**I scoffed and walked over to the curtains, opening them. I realized once again I was in my nightgown, and he was watching me. I ignored him and walked towards the wardrobe. I pulled out a long red dress with its undergarments. I glared at the butler, giving him a sign I wanted him out of my sight.**

**But he asked, "Do you want me to help you get dressed my lady?" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, but before he could see it, I pushed him out of the door. I yelled, as I managed to get him outside my door, "NO THANK YOU! I CAN DRESS MYSELF! GOODBYE!" I slammed the door immediately.**

**I felt the deep red on my cheeks, and quickly got dressed. This time I decided to leave my hair down, it's a different change, since I tend to keep it up most of the time. I made sure before I left my room that the blushing had ceased. I quickly walked down the stairs, and I tripped on my gown. I fell forward, and I closed my eyes shut, waiting for impact.**

**I felt hands wrap around my waist, and when I felt no impact, I opened them. My eyes once again met those red orbs, and I saw that he had saved me from my inevitable tumble. I moved relentlessly until he set me down, and I turned away from him. "You didn't have to save me, I was perfectly fine." Before I walked off towards the dining room, I muttered, "Thank you again Sebastian…"**

**Sebastian opened the door for me, as I quickly walked passed him and took the empty seat that I assumed was for me. Ciel scoffed and spoke as the food began to be served before us, "Took you long enough. What takes women so long to be ready?" I scoffed in return and replied politely, "Well when a certain woman is rudely awoken by a particular butler, things can be delayed. I would've been ready faster if I didn't think of my cat."**

**Ciel shook his head, and began to eat his food, "Oh, cats you say? Perhaps you should have a conversation with Sebastian about those disgusting creatures." I was about to stand up to confront him but I felt a hand keep me down. I saw from the corner of my eyes that it was Sebastian, probably a hint to keep my mouth shut. One thing he doesn't realize is, I'm not good with orders…**

**I pursed my lips and replied to Ciel, "If you think about it… they aren't as revolting as you make them appear to be. Why… they are lovely creatures, fluffy, kind, and the tiniest features on them just makes them adorable! But I rest my case, dogs are also cute, but I prefer cats much more." Ciel scoffed and glared at me, "Fine love them but I don't want to see any in my mansion. Finish your breakfast, I have work to do." He left the room, and I ate my food slowly. I was enjoying every bite, I had to say, I was starving.**

**As I was eating my food, I felt Sebastian watching me. I growled and after swallowing my food I spoke, "Don't you have a master to listen to?" He chuckled at me, and wiped the speck of food off my lips, "Only if he calls me, my lady. Until then I must make sure that you finish eating, and clear the table and such." I scoffed again, while glaring at him I drank up all of my tea. I set the cup down, and Sebastian quickly refilled it. I took several more bites of the delicious food, and taking several sips of the tea. I patted my mouth, noticing how Sebastian was being slow in refilling my tea and I watched him from the corner of my eyes. I noticed he was glaring at the window, as if someone was going to come through right now.**

**Suddenly, I saw a flash of red heading towards the window, and Sebastian pulled me into an embrace. He jumped from the dining room tablet, as I saw a man burst through the window with a chainsaw. The man looked quite menacing, with his long blood red hair, red clothes, green eyes, pale skin, pointy shark-like teeth, and glasses. But alas my respect for the man disappeared the moment he said this, "SEBBY-CHAN! Your lady has arrived! Come let us do that date that Ciel promised me!"**

**I stared at the man disappointingly, my eye twitching, and I spoke, "Who the hell are you? You looked pretty cool up until you started swooning over the butler. How pathetic." I could've sworn I heard the butler chuckle at my comment, but I ignored it. Immediately the man held out his arm, and brushed his hair off his shoulder, while licking sticking his tongue out and posed, "I am a reaper named Grell Sutcliff! SEBBY-CHAN! Don't tell me you are cheating on me with this sleazy woman!"**

**My eye twitched at his comment, fire was now burning in my brown orbs. This man… GRELL dared to call me, LIZETTE LOOCKE, S-SLEAZY? I smirked possibly shocking everyone in the room, and looked up, passion burning in my eyes, "I cannot keep our secret any longer my darling butler! It is true, the butler and I have been having a secret affair!" Grell stumbled back and tried to deny my lies, "N-NO! Sebby would never betray our love! Besides I know you are lying!"**

**My smirk only got bigger as I continued, trying to make up a bunch of stuff, "Well, you wouldn't know how excellent he was in bed. Let's not forget what lies underneath that butler attire! The luscious six pack and pale skin. Oh just thinking about it, makes me melt! In fact that tattoo on his right hand, as it roamed my body was so alluring!" I smiled thinking that was enough torture for the reaper. Grell was nose bleeding from the hot images and sniffed as he looked at the butler, "Sebby-chan! Tell me she is lying."**

**I began to walk away, expecting the butler to deny it. After all, a butler having an affair with a noble woman is a bad thing. That's when Sebastian smirked and answered the reaper's question, his words causing me to stop dead in my tracks, "Of course. Lady Loocke is an amazing lover. I apologize for making you believe all this time I wasn't taken." My jaw dropped and I spun to face the butler, which was now cupping my face. To finish the trickery on the reaper, his lips took mine in a kiss.**

**Grell ran off crying and Sebastian pulled away. Sebastian dusted off his hands and shook his head, "That reaper always is nothing but trouble. Ah yes. Thank you for that clev-" A slap echoed the room as I glared at Sebastian. He looked up at me, with that fresh red mark on his face. I clenched my fists tightly and continued to glare at him as I spoke, "It was all a game, and you didn't need to go that far BUTLER!"**

**Sebastian walked towards me and I backed into the nearest wall. He looked down at me with a cold stare and scoffed, "Do not worry, my lady. As you said it was all a game. There was nothing behind that kiss. I hope you enjoyed the meal, and I apologize for the disturbance that reaper caused. But he will be back eventually, and he will come after you." I growled and stomped off, yelling, "FINE! LET HIM! I will just tell him the entire truth, and this time I won't stop him from being all over you!"**

**I ran all the way to my room, I slammed the door shut. I leaned against my door, touching my lips, and slid down the door. I breathed angrily, and thought to myself, "I hate that butler so much… I will make you regret the day you crossed me!" I stood up walking towards the window, I saw that reaper weeping outside in the gardens. I opened the window and called out to him, "Grell!" The reaper looked up at me and glared, "Haven't you had enough? You stole my Sebby-chan!"**

**I shook my head and continued, "IT WAS ALL A LIE! But he went too far, I merely wanted to teach you a lesson. I wasn't expecting Sebastian to go along with me. I'll help you get close to him, since I want to get him back for the stuff he has put me through." Grell jumped inside my window and grabbed my hands happily, his tears already gone. He smiled at me and spoke, "Then where do we start?~!" I smirked and said as I did a little curtsy, "First off, I am Lizette Loocke. Secondly, don't you ever insult me; otherwise you shall face my wrath… Thirdly, I see this as going to be a good alliance."**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN SEBASTIAN AND CIEL OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR LIZETTE, AI, BELLEDANDY AND VESPA. THEY ARE MY OCS! COOKIES TO ALL WHO UNDERSTAND THAT!**

**~LADY VALKYRIA  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**I left my room happily, which I was sure to surprise those who saw me several hours ago. Sebastian left Ciel's study and I immediately stood behind the butler. I grinned at Sebastian and spoke sweetly, "Sebastian. Could you be a dear and greet my friend, she'll be staying with me until further notice." Sebastian smirked and went downstairs to open the front door and I prepared myself. The plan was simple; Grell was outside waiting for Sebastian to open the door.**

**While his hands are full, I will throw myself off the stairs. It'll either kill me or wake me up from this nightmare. I just wanted to be back home with my precious family and cat, Sebastian. I made a mental note, "Note to self, rename Sebastian…" I stood on the railing, trying my best to keep my balance. Sebastian opened the door and Grell charged at him. That very moment I jumped off the banister, preparing myself for the excruciating pain I will receive.**

**Sebastian saw me as I jumped off, and kicked Grell, towards me. He made Grell my cushion, as I landed on top of him. I growled, he managed to stop us both. I glared at Sebastian as he walked towards me and helped me up. He looked at me and then at Grell, then back to me. "You cannot be serious that…. this thing… is your guest?" I smirked, and crossed my arms and insisted, "Would you prefer him to be gone? I can make him go away, if you admit to me that you are ridiculous."**

**Sebastian smiled at me, causing me to fall back. His crimson eyes glowed slightly, and he spoke, "A butler not being able to defend his master against a reaper isn't worth his salt." He smirked at me as I grew angry with rage. I poked his chest and shouted, "I will win this stupid game!" Sebastian chuckled at me and whispered, "What will happen if I win, my lady?" I bit my lip, what more could he want, I sighed and spoke, "I'll be your servant for a week. But if I win, you have to do everything that I say!" I smirked but when he smirked in return, I stopped. "Yes, my lady."**

**The butler left to go prepare dinner, and I paced back and forth. I couldn't allow that butler to win, I had to beat him! Grell stood up painfully, and rubbed his bruised cheek. He frowned and cried a little, "Batty you didn't have to be so rough with me!" I told Grell with clenched fists, "We will have to try harder Grell! We have to make that butler fail! Who knows what he will do with me if he wins." I clenched my eyes tightly; the mere idea of him controlling me was already scary. I looked at Grell, "Grell make a huge ruckus outside. Distract Sebastian to the best you can." Grell smiled and nodded frantically while saying, "My love for Batty will win! He'll be so distracted as my lips get closer to his." He nosebleed and quickly rushed outside.**

**As on cue, Grell made a lot of noise outside. I heard Ciel yell at Sebastian, "Sebastian! I order you to stop that noise!" Sebastian quickly left the kitchen, heading outside. I dashed inside the kitchen, and looked at the delicious dinner. I pour Tabasco sauce in the tea, and the food. Just as I heard the noise cease, and the footsteps echoing back towards the kitchen. I quickly snuck out through the door and ran outside. I found Grell completely beat up but he only muttered happily, "Worth the pain." He sighed happily and I only shook my head at him with a small smile.**

**Grell quickly stood up and looked me in the eyes. He began to ask me, wondering what I did. I grinned evilly, and only sang as we walked towards the dining room, "Oooh~ You will see soon enough." I sat down in my seat, as Grell sat in a seat of his own. Sebastian pours everyone a cup of tea, but pretended to miss and spill the tea right on Grell's lap. Grell jumped up and ran out of there, screaming about how hot the tea was. I only shook my head and noticed how the food before was changed completely. I asked Sebastian, and Ciel agreed with me, "What happened to the dinner you were planning Sebastian?"**

**Sebastian spoke in his elegant tone and apologized, "Yes, it appeared that Tabasco sauce spilled in the supper and tea. I had to quickly whip up a brand new meal and tea. But if a Phantomhive butler couldn't handle such a small situation as this, then he isn't worth his salt." I grumbled angrily, and began to eat the delicious food. I was extremely angry that my plan didn't work. After everyone left, Sebastian began to pick up the table and spoke,**

**"You almost had me send out spicy food. The young master would have been very displeased with me. Good thing I caught it, after all I am-" I finished his sentence, "Simply one hell of a butler." He smirked at me and whispered, "So what do I get exactly from you Lady Lizette?" I growled at him, I ate quickly, trying my best not to choke. But I accidently cut myself as I try to cut some of the food. Sebastian must have stopped breathing, what has he never smelled blood before?**

**Sebastian quickly took off one of his gloves, and began to bandage my finger. As he did so, a little of my blood got on his finger, and he licked it when I wasn't paying attention. When I looked back towards him, his eyes glowed and I noticed that smirk across his lips again. I snatched my hand back from him, and clenched it to my chest. Sebastian began, "Lady Loocke, do you seek revenge?" I turned away from him and recalled that dreadful day. I muttered, "Yes I want revenge. I want to put the bastard that ruined my life behind bars."**

**I spun around to face him, "Don't tell me… you are a demon?" Sebastian only smirked at me and I knew his response. I scoffed at him, and frantically thought, 'Shit! Now I can't lose! If I do, I'm a damn demon's slave. Lizette why do you always get yourself in this kind of stuff…' I stood up from the table and continued to answer him, "I desire such revenge, but I won't make a contract to exchange my soul. I know that my soul probably is alluring you to just make a deal with me."**

**Sebastian shook his head, "Even if I did, my lady, I already have one with the young master. I've never heard of a demon having two contracts at once." I mocked him, with my arms crossed, "Well how would you know, you've never tried it idiot." He smirked at me and walked towards me until I was once again trapped against a wall. 'WHAT IS WITH THESE DAMN WALLS?' Sebastian leaned close to me, and whispered in my ear, "I could always try it my lady, would you care to make a contract?" I smirked at him in return, "Even if I wanted to, he is far from my reach at the moment. Besides, who would want to make a contract with you?"**

**I quickly evaded out of his trap, and dashed off towards my room. Well I finally know the truth about Sebastian. It wasn't really hard to put it together. Sebastian had a contract with Ciel, and Ciel's contract seal is on his right eye. I had revenge in mind for Vincent, but letting Sebastian help me wasn't acceptable. I wanted that man to suffer for what he did, which meant no sudden deaths by a certain butler. I stared out the window, and touched the glass. I was sure, if I stayed trapped against that wall, I would've succumbed to him… I can't be near him what so ever tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN SEBASTIAN AND CIEL OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR LIZETTE, AI, BELLEDANDY AND VESPA. THEY ARE MY OCS! COOKIES TO ALL WHO UNDERSTAND THAT!**

**~LADY VALKYRIA  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Chapter Five**

**I paced back and forth, deep in thought, as Grell watched me. When he fell over, I broke my daze and looked at him confused. Grell looked dizzy and merely muttered, "You were moving too fast, I was getting dizzy." I shook my head and began punching a pillow. "WHY DO THESE THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME? I RAN INTO A DEMON! Wait… this is all a dream, haahahaha! Reapers don't exist," I heard Grell complain about calling him not real, but I ignored it, "AND DEMONS DON'T EXIST! I can't believe, I almost got crazy enough to believe this nonsense…. But if I am to survive, I have to make it seem I do think they are 'demons.' Ahahahah this is all just one terrible nightmare. But I'm positive I'll wake up soon. And once I do, no more stupid BUTLER!"**

**That's when I heard someone behind me, "Yes, my lady? Did you summon me?" I jumped back away from Sebastian, putting Grell in front of me as a shield. I grabbed the nearest object and pointed it at him. Sebastian chuckled at my reaction, "Really my lady? Do you think a mere umbrella will protect you from me?" I glared at him and yelled, "HA! This is all just a mere nightmare! Demons don't exist and I will wake up soon enough! Then when I do, I'll never have to see you again!"**

**Sebastian smirked at my response and spoke calmly, "Ah what a shame. I was really enjoying our…. Arguments. It's not every day when a human dares to challenge a demon." I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, which he merely grabbed it and tossed it aside. "YOU. DON'T. EXIST!" He shook his head, "It's starting to get annoying and insulting by you saying that I don't exist. I do exist, my lady. But if this is a 'dream', then please allow me to make it a wonderful dream instead." He smirked as my eyes widened and my cheeks blushed.**

**I growled and slapped him in the face, "Stop thinking perverted thoughts you foolish butler!" Sebastian only smirked and faced me, so our eyes met, "Oh but my lady, you are the one who thought of such things. I only said that I could make your dreams more….delightful." I snapped and went to punch him, but he easily avoided my swing, "I WOULD NEVER LOWER MYSELF TO THINK OF SUCH THINGS! ESPECIALLY WITH YOU!"**

**My last swing was beside his face, which instead of completely avoiding it; he grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall. He pressed his body against mine and whispered in my ear, "We both want something, so why not make an agreement." He smirked again, as thoughts ran through my mind. 'He thinks he is so hot by pushing a girl against the wall. What? Did you think I would swoon over your false charms? Sorry butler, but I have no intentions of doing such things and I know better…'**

**I smirked in return, as Sebastian leaned down, his lips hovering over mine. He had bent enough where the pressure was lightened on my body. 'Now is my chance.' I quickly grabbed Grell, so that we changed places and dashed out of the room. I heard Grell squeal while someone was puking. I laughed, "Serves him right for trying to cross me! Hahahah~!"**

**I hid myself in the library, and locked the door. I pushed a bookshelf behind the door and hid in a corner. My heart was racing and I felt myself blushing. "Why is my heart racing? Oh no… I will never submit into feelings of love. I swore to never after that incident…" I gasped and stood up, "THE CASE! I can't afford to miss it! I have to wake up! I need to wake up now!" I looked around the room, and noticed double doors leading to a balcony.**

**I rushed outside and stood on the edge of the balcony. I bit my lip as I looked at the height. I began to feel dizzy, but quickly shook my head. Logic told me there was another way, but time was the problem… I took a deep breath and jumped off the balcony as the ground got closer and closer. I shivered at the thought, as my mind raced, "I should be waking up now... Wait… I'm not waking up; don't tell me that this is-"**

**I felt myself get caught, but it wasn't quick enough to stop my head hitting the ground hard. I was knocked out cold as Sebastian stared down at me. He frowned and thought to himself, "This human despises me that much to kill herself? No, there is another reason…" He quickly took me to my room, and proceeded to take care of my head. After it was bandaged up he ordered Mei-ren to watch me and report to him when I was awake.**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN SEBASTIAN AND CIEL OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR LIZETTE, AI, BELLEDANDY AND VESPA. THEY ARE MY OCS! COOKIES TO ALL WHO UNDERSTAND THAT!**

**~LADY VALKYRIA  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**I woke up with the maid staring at me intently, the moment she saw me stir, she quickly rushed out of the room. I sighed and thought to myself, "Why does my head hurt…? Mei-rin was it? She must be reporting to that asshole that I am awake." I held my head painfully, as I remembered what had happened. I had tried to kill myself in hopes to wake up from this terrible nightmare. But sadly… it wasn't a dream, it was real. The butler was a demon, and that she man is a reaper.**

**I muttered under my breath as I rubbed my eyes from sleep, "What the hell have I gotten myself into?!" I then heard a chuckle coming from the door and saw that damned butler, I glared at him, "What the hell do you want?" He walked towards me and checked the bandages around my head, "I must make sure that the young master's guest is alright. Now I have a question to ask, my lady?"**

**I scoffed and replied as I let my face hit the soft pillow. "mmmmmshfb hfbjdnb (Sure, I don't care anymore.)" He shook his head and questioned me, "Why did you attempt to kill yourself my lady?" I sat up quickly and debated whether or not to tell him the truth. I knew how to wipe that smirk off his face, "Why… to get the hell away from you!"**

**I did wipe that smirk off his face but instead his eyes darkened and he glared at me. It caused me to shiver but I scoffed and mocked him, "Awwww did I hurt the big bad butler's feelings? No matter what you are… ALL MEN are the same! Horny bastards that don't care who they do harm to!"**

**Sebastian closed the door behind him and I heard a click, signaling that he locked the door. He slowly began to stride towards me, as I grabbed the nearest object, the pillow… and swatted at him, "Stay away from me you perverted butler!" At my words he smirked and got only closer. He whispered in my ear, "Well the only way to get away from me is by making a contract with me… Your revenge is so….fulfilling."**

**I glared at him and yelled at him, "My revenge is none of your concern! I don't want anyone's help to put him behind bars. The fact that I'm in the past in London… I can't even face the bastard." His smirk grew and he spoke, "Oh? My lady wishes to go to her present? I may know how to get back…" At his words I pounced him and sat on top of him not knowing how awkward this was, I demanded, "TELL ME! HOW DO I GET BACK?!"**

**I saw him smirk playfully and realized what position I was. I quickly jumped off of him, and cleared my throat. "I insist you tell me!" He sat up and spoke, "Well… I may know a way to return you to your time… But that would have to involve me taking you there and well… I simply do not have enough energy to carry you and myself." I scowled at him, and inhaled deeply, "What would rejuvenate you?" Sebastian smirked again and stood up, walking towards me, "A delicious soul. But since you refuse to give me your soul… perhaps a taste of your blood. It gives us demons, a taste of your soul."**

**I smirked, "Fine my blood? Have as much as you want?" I held a knife over my wrist but he stopped me. He chuckled, "No no my lady! The blood is not at its most delicious state." I paused and stared at the butler confused, "Delicious state? How would I reach such a state for my blood to fit your tastes?" **

**He chuckled at my words and pressed himself against me. "Why by making passionate love will your blood taste so refine~." My eyes widened and I immediately pushed him away from me, "I will not give you my body!" Sebastian merely shook his head, but spoke, "Well if that is what you wish then perhaps you will be stuck here forever... Never to finish your act of revenge."**

**I immediately froze, knowing what he said was true. Sophia will never be safe with that man loose. He will get away with anything he wants, and I will not let that bastard get away with my sister and my own rape! Sebastian opened the door, letting himself leave. But quickly I yelled at him, "OKAY!" He stopped moving, and allowed the door to close.**

**He slowly turned to face me, his brown eyes now glowing a light pink. "Yes, my lady?" I walked towards him, pushing my fears away from my mind. I took deep breaths and spoke, "If we have sex… and my blood meets to your standards, will you be able to take me back to my time?" He smirked at me, "I prefer to call it make love that way it doesn't sound like your just selling me your body."**

**I laughed at him, and spoke, "I'm not sugar coating it. It is what I'm doing. I'm giving you my body so that I can go home. Just hurry up and get it over with… The quicker the better." Sebastian chuckled at me and spoke, "Oh but my lady… You will have to enjoy it for your blood to be so rich to my tastes. Not for my pleasure, but for yours will enhance the taste." He began to loosen his tie, and unbutton his shirt. "Let's not waste any time."**


End file.
